Too Far Gone
by Nezu-Chu-Brat
Summary: Unsocial and quiet Matthew Williams meets loud, hard core German exchange student Gilbert Beilschmidt. Things are about to change for poor Matthew, or, " Mattie. " as Gilbert as dubbed him. Well, what's the worst that could happen? Rated may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo I'm Nezu and this is jackass-**

**/shot/**

**Haha just kidding. This is Too Far Gone**

**literally made up the title on the spot**

**YAY PROCRASITANTIONNNNN**

**.shot/**

**So um.**

**Yeah**

**Bold italic thingy in second person. THE REST OF THE STORY IS PROBABLY GONNA BE THIRD Just saying. **

**Disclaimer: Never ever ever.**

* * *

**_Shhhhhhh…_**

**_Did you hear that small flutter? Was that a footstep? You strain your ears trying to capture every decibel–every little decibel!_**

**_There it is again. Your body tenses, the hair stands up, your muscles receive a course of adrenaline, and every sense is tuned to the utmost. Your stomach begins to bind and you notice your hands are aching. You look down and realizethat you have clinched your fists so tight, your hands are white, yet you still can't release them. Your flight or fight instinct kicks in, your body is ready to go._**

**_Again that sound, this time closer and wetter. You spring to your tip toes andmove silently sneaking, watching, and listening._**

**_BAM!_**

**_Instinct kicks in and you bolt, running faster than you have ever run. Your lungs are burning, trying to fuel the engine you have fired up. Your legs quickly turn to rubber and start to fail, "to many chips and not enough veggies" you hear your mother's voice in your head._**

**_You start to stumble as your legs give out your pace slows as your panic rises. You turn to see what is chasing you. Your eyes grow twice the size, your pupils open to capture every ray of light to make out what is following you. Your mind cannot process what is chasing you, its shape shifting constantly movingconfusing you. Your mouth opens and a primal scream escapes. You are startled at the primitive, brutal yell escaping your lungs, perhaps your ancient ancestors used this as defense mechanism, but you don't care, you just know you need to flee._**

**_The shape gains ground and you see the glowing red eyes narrow in anticipation of the capture. It's so close you can feel its searing, hot breath on the back of your neck; you can hear the grinding of its teeth as it smacks its mouth. You smell the fetid, rancid decay of meals gone by, the smell of a predator's breath—the smell of death, raw brutal death. It opens its mouth impossibly wide, twice as wide as any human, and row upon row of razor sharp teeth move in anticipation of the first bite. Another shot of adrenaline and your body surges ahead._**

**_You steal one more glance back and see as it gaining on you until it springs forth and covers you. You try one last scream but are muffled by its weight crushing you._ **

Suddenly he bolts upright in his bed throwing his blanket off, drenched in sweat gasping for air. He looked around confused, trying to shake off the dream. In a couple of minutes his body calms down, and his breathing slows, the sweat evaporates, and the hairs lay down. The buzzing in his body and muscles eases and the pounding in his ears subside.

He turned his pillow over to the cool side, and layed his head back down. The coolness further helps to calm him down. The dream floats away and eventually he started to drift back off to sleep.

"_Funny,"_ he thinks, "_how covering your head with a blanket will give you bad dreams. Must be the lack of oxygen or the feeling you are trapped that makes a dream so bad. Stupid blanket, scarring me like that…" _Suddenly his eyes shoot open, his body tenses and his mouth opens to a silent scream. On the back of his neck he can feel the hot breath and -

Its only his dog, Most likely waking him up for school.

With a large sigh, young Matthew flopped onto his back, his arm resting over his head. He normally didn't dream such things- He didn't normally have dreams. The young teen never really experienced a nightmare like that before. Tales of the Boogyman, and such from his older brother used to scare him. But this? Sitting up, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, and gave a small sigh. It would be alright. It was just a dream after all. Matthew leaned over to his bedside table, and grabbed his glasses, sliding them onto his face as his vision began to clean. Absently his hand reached for his dog, petting the German Shepard on the head and scratching under his chin. It was about 5 am. And he had plenty of time to get ready for school, wake up his bother, Alfred. And grab something to eat.

Pulling the blanket away from him, Matthew slid his feet off of the bed, and and stood up, the cool morning air hitting his arms and legs. He usually wore a simple t-shirt and boxers to bed, found it easier then wearing pajamas, and more modest then going around shirtless. You never know when you'll have company. For example, his mother had brought over her friend one night, and him and Alfred were only in boxers watching T.V on the couch. He learned his lesson then. Because as embarrassed as he was, it would be hard not too.

The teen made his way over to the bathroom, knowing his movements wouldn't wake his brother, whose bed was on the other side of their shared room, with a glance over you could see a giant lump of blanket and a small tuffle of blonde hair. A small smile as Matthew found his brother to be just silly. It was amusing having Alfred for a brother, even if Alfred didn't notice him often. Watching his antics and random acts of " Heroness" as he calls it.

Finally entering the batroom, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and went to the bathroom. Hey, he was human, and don't lie. We always have to go to the bathroom in the morning.

After, he walked into his room and gathered his clothes for the day. A pair of black jeans, and a red T-Shirt. Socks, and normal converse. With his gray hoodie finishing the outfit, he grabbed his back pack, and Hockey gear. Yes, Matthew Williams was captain of the Hockey team, surprise surprise. See, even thought he wasn't noticed much around the school. He was noticed in the Hockey rank. He was quick, smart, and literally was a monster on the ice. No one could really stand up to him.

And then after that- Everyone went back to looking through him. Around school, the Mall, stores... But Matthew was used to it. Walking over to his brothers bed, he lightly shook his shoulder.

" Al... Come on its time for school."

" hmmmten...mintues..."

" No, now. Last time you said ten minutes, it was 30 minutes later and we were late for first hour."

" Ughhh.. Mattie you're horrible."

" Yes, I'm evil. Now get up."

A small smile played on his lips as his brother sat up, hair all messy and glasses titled. He told him many times not to sleep with his glasses on. But did the other listen? Obviously not.

After waiting for the other to actually stand up and go into the bathroom. Matthew went down stairs and walked into the kitchen, setting his Hockey gear and backpack down as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a apple. Also some orange juice, because to Matthew, his morning wasn't complete without it. Pouring himself and his brother a cup he put the drink back in the fridge and sat down. Sipping his juice and chewing his apple, bite after bite.

It wasn't too long before Alfred returned, his blue jeans and black t-shirt a little wrinkled. An navey blue hoodie thrown over his shoulder.

" Why do they make school so early..." the eldest complained, sitting down and drinking down the orange juice in one sitting, yawning loudly. Matthew just shrugged, and finished off his apple. " You ready to go now?" he asked, throwing away the apple core and grabbing his gear and backpack. Alfred nodded and stood as well, his backpack in hand as he grabbed his keys.

" Honestly if Mr. Alberts gets on my case this morning, I'll kill him."

" Al, don't be so rash, I mean. I would be upset too if someone threw their skateboard into my classroom, through the window, and then climbed into said window as if nothing happened."

" That wasn't that bad!"

" You killed the classroom pet Mr. Humphry. "

"... That poor hamster. "

" The funeral service was nice."

They both gave a small laugh as they entered the car, and began the drive to school. Violet hue's gazed out the window as the rainy weather showed in the clouds. And though no raindrops feel. It was obvious by the gray sky it would happen later that day. Matthew always did enjoy the rainy weather. It was nice, always smelled nice in the air, always felt nice and cool. While he visited his father in Canada, the weather was always nice and cool near fall.

They arrived to school on time thankfully, and went their separate ways. And as every day, he expected his brother not to notice him again until they were to meet here to go home. And Matthew was okay with that. Because that is how things were. The teen didn't mind if he was looked over in roll call sometimes, he'd speak out and show he was there. It was hard at times, always sitting in the back due to his last name being Williams. But he got used to it. He didn't feel as lonely anymore. He didn't feel like he was an outcast- as much.

He knew that as long as he knew he was there. That'd be enough.

* * *

Sitting in the back of first hour, Matthew gathered his pen and notebook. Blinked as the teacher, Mr. Kyle. Suddenly clapped. " Alright students, I know its a little late in the year. But we have ourselves a new student. Before I call him in, mind you. This student is from Germany. So he isn't really used to how our classes are. Alright, come on in son."

After a second, the door squeaked open, and Matthew blinked from his seat in slight awe. The new student was, rather different. His hair was white as snow, and skin pale. But his eyes, were a startling scarlet! The teen seemed to have a bored expression on his face as he gave a half hearted wave.

" Hallo ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt...Which to you who don't know German, is Hello. " he muttered, probably realized that the confused looks on half the classes face meant they didn't understand the first part of the students sentence. Matthew gave a smile, and unknown to himself, only whispered.

"hallo auch für Sie..."

Those three years of German finally paid off! He didn't feel like french, something he already knew, and spanish was helpful. German seemed way cooler then the two. So he chose that for his language class. Gilbert must have heard him, and grinned back at the boy. Which made Matthew, feel a little embarrassed. No one ever really looked at him. The teacher told Gilbert, to take one of the empty seats in the back- But there was only one empty seat and to Gilbert that was near the blonde who understood his native tongue.

He shrugged though, and walked back and sat next to the seeming red in the face teen. Matthew himself was just willing to go curl up somewhere and die. Reason? Someone actually noticed him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

" Pssstttt."

He blinked.

" Pssssssssssttttt."

Another blink and he glanced over-

" PSSSTT."

He looked over and saw red eyes staring into his. " Hallo, " he smirked. Matthew jumped a bit, and glanced in three different directions before he looked back at the German.

" ..Er... Hello. Gilbert." he muttered, and coughed into his hand. Gilbert, seemed to find his reaction amusing, because he chuckled a bit. " Hm.. So you speak German then?" he asked, Matthew realized then he meant by his hello earlier. " Ah.." He looked away. " Took three years of it for language.." he mumbled, voice low. Gilbert grinned at him.

" Good. At least someone in this class has good taste in language- by the way. What's your name kid?" Matthew blinked, and realized he hadn't even introduced himself.

" Oh! I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams." he said, and smiled softly, offering a hand. This time, Gilbert flustered slightly, his reason? This American boy was way to cute for his own good, plus. When did Gilbert find American boys- or any boy for the matter cute?

" Hmm.. Nice to meet you then Mattie!"

" Er.. its Matthe-"

" So Mattie boy, what classes you got? Cause I have noooo Idea where I am!"

With a sweat drop Matthew gave a sigh. " Eh, well can I see your class schedule?"

Gilbert seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, before he snapped his fingers and grabbed out a piece of paper from his back pocket, all wrinkled and messed up.

" Here ya go Mattie!"

" ... Right, " he took the paper and realized something.

" Gilbert... I think you have all but two classes with me..."

" Really!? Süß! " he cheered, a fist in the air, " That means Mattie is my tour guide."

The other seemed to have a feeling of dread. Why? Because Gilbert had every class but Ap Geography and, Ap honors Reading with him.

This year would be interesting.

* * *

**phew long first chapter huuuu (TTwTT) **

**Please Read and Review?**

**- Nezu~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ima do POVS Like this chapter is in Gilberts, next in Matthews, ya know. XD\\**

**Disclaimer. I do notttt OWN NEVER OGHALFJKA MEIN GOTT PURCAN IS PERF - shot/**

* * *

This was awesome! The only word that he felt worked for the situation. Not only was he able to meet Matthew, or Mattie has he had decided to call him. Was showing him around. But he also had most of the same classes as the Canadian-American. See, While they had their silent working time in their first class. Gilbert had taken the liberty to pass the quiet boy notes. Getting to know basic things about him. Like, he had a twin brother! He himself had Ludwig, his younger Bruder. Such a stern young man, as his Oba would say. Matthew also liked hockey, he was even the captain of their schools team. Which Gilbert found pretty damn awesome too.

Gilbert found he was like the polar opposite of the other teen, but that didn't bother him much. He didn't mind filling the silence the other gave with chatter, and odd facts about the German himself.

See, Gilbert and his family decided to move to America about a month ago. And although the English Language wasn't as cool as German. It wasn't too hard to get the basics down. And soon him and his brother could speak it just fine. Well, aside from a few words. What the hell is a " Analogy " anyway?!

" Um.. Gilbert, we're here." Matthew muttered, which caused the German to blink and look down at those violet eyes. " Ah! Haha, I guess we are huh? Awesome. Which class is this?"

" Gym..."

" Oh? What do you do here?"

Matthew looked at him for a moment, and Gilbert questioned the look of dread on his face, " Not much, run a few laps. Then play a game. Its usually basketball or something like that. I don't really do much. I usually walk around the gym or read a book."

Gilbert saw now, Mattie wasn't the social type right? So why take part in the games?

" Aren't you on the Hockey team though? I thought you'd be all up for that!"

" We don't play Hockey in Gym Gilbert, I go to practice for that." the teen explained. Wow, didn't he feel stupid. Gilbert nodded and followed the other into the changing rooms. Matthew had told him to go to the teachers office and get his uniform. Which he did. A pair of black gym shorts and a gray T-shirt was handed to him, along with a brief explanation of the rules of the class.

He then made his way out to the lockers, and saw Mattie at the end, taking off his shirt. Making his way over, he gave a whistle. " Wow, so you do have muscle under all those clothes!" And true to his words. Matthew did, his body was lean and pale, but not as pale as his own. And you could see certain area's where his muscle was defined. He himself was a little bit more broad then the blonde. Which he supposed Matthew saw when he took off his own shirt. His skin was a pasty color though. Now, Gilbert knew he was awesome. But he hated how he looked at times. Always being talked about and made fun of. Of course he cursed back at them in German and they shut the hell up.

After changing. Gilbert followed Matthew out to the gym, and blinked. Boys and girls ran around, playing different games. Some walked around and talked. Others sat down.

" Until the teachers come out. We can hang around out here before going in for roll call. " Matthew explained, Gilbert laughed, " Wow. Our teachers were WAY strict. This is pretty liberating actually." he grinned. He noticed the awkward teen next to him flush slightly and smiled more. He didn't know why, but seeing the other embarrassed was fun.

" Well, I'm glad you're able to be more.. You I guess?" he mumbled, Gilbert blinked. " What do you mean?"

" Well... You seem like the outgoing type, loud and social. " he looked up at him, and Gilbert himself felt the need to blush. But held it back. Those violet eyes were so clear and seemed to light up a bit. " I just think its nice that you get to be more, you here."

A grin formed on his face as he wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder and grinned. " Thanks Mattie! The Awesome Gilbert is pretty awesome, I mean. Look at me. I'm so strong and cool and my eyes are wicked! People would totally be jealous. Plus I got my new best friend Mattie by my side!"

" -... Be.. Best friend?"

" Hell yeah!"

" U-Uh..."

He could see the embarrassment on the others face and his grin widened.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, why? Cause I'm doing this during the week. Normally it will be longer. i'll update again on Saturday most likely **

**Hopefully**

**al;sdjaf;fd**

**R AND R?**

**= Nezu**


End file.
